


Double Drabble: Untitled Legolas double drabble

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-17
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Untitled Legolas double drabble

There's so much beauty in the world of Men, and elves rarely have the chance to sit back and just experience the wonder that such innocently fleeting grace always brings. Ephemeral love has always intrigued Legolas, the way two of those kind could love so passionately and yet so fleetingly, but experience no regrets when death inevitably comes. Yes, some shed tears for lost moments, but the stolen glances were always worth it, or so they say as the bier goes down into the ground. And as the monoliths rise and tales grow, sometimes love becomes more. Sometimes love becomes obsession.

Legolas wonders at Aragorn. His love for Arwen is obviously true. Is his love, then, for Boromir an obsession? But, no. Just one look at them and the emotion is clear. Pure love, adoration. Wary respect grown into the most pure emotion Legolas has seen outside his own kind. Young he may be in the countings of elves, he would be counted ancient among men, yet Legolas is confused and concerned. They love too fast and too quick, as if frightened their love will run out. That time would run out.

Legolas sighs, and sits back again to watch.


End file.
